Jayna Reunion
by I am Hylla daughter of Bellona
Summary: As the title says, its a Jayna Reunion! :


Jayna Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys! I was kind of bored when I wrote this so…yeah, plus I could never get enough Jayna! Please review and flames are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson sadly**

Chapter One Reyna's POV

Percy said that the Greeks would come today, but I was only wondering about one person… Jason. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has a girlfriend? Wait, why do I care if he has a girlfriend? It's not like Jason and I had anything going on. Oh, who am I kidding, I had strong feelings him. I just hope he remembers me! I was shaken out of my though because just then-

"Reyna, are you there?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sure he'll remember you, don't worry."

I was startled to know that he knew what I was thinking about. "Was I that obvious?"

"Well, you weren't paying attention, and that's not like you, so I figured that you were thinking about Jason."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't remember me?"

"I remember Annabeth, so I'm willing to bet that he remembers you."

"Yeah, but she's your girlfriend…"

"Oh come on Reyna, you can't deny that you and Jason had a little something."

"But-"

"No buts, he _will_ remember you."

He said it so convincingly; I had no choice but to believe him. I was about to ask him how he's was so sure but then a massive warship came in sight.

"Hold your fire!" I said, and then I turned to Percy. "Are you sure they won't attack?"

"Trust me, they won't."

The warship landed in the middle of the Field of Mars, where we were waiting. I put on my confident look, and stood straight and tall. A Latino/Elfish boy came running out, with a tool belt on his waist._ He looks like he had too much coffee._ I thought to myself.

"Hello Romans! I am Leo the Supreme Captain of this beautiful war ship, so please don't attack, we come in peace!" said the Latino boy.

A pretty girl with choppy brown hair and ever-changing eye colors came out. "Are you trying to get us killed Leo?!"

"Sorry…" said the boy named Leo.

"You should be," then she turned and noticed that she was in front of a crowd. She was saved from embarrassment because just then, a girl with blonde hair and startling grey eyes stepped out. I heard Percy gasp, so I guess that's Annabeth.

"Hello, I am Annabeth daughter of Athena, the crazy guy over there is Leo son of Hephaestus, and the girl right there is Piper daughter of Aphrodite," said Annabeth.

I guess Jason didn't come…I sighed. Then I saw him, the familiar blonde hair and electric blues. Everyone gasped, and I just wanted to run up and hug him, but I knew I couldn't, atleast, not in front of the entire Roman Legion. I just stood there with my head up and a confident look on my face like a leader should be.

"Hi, I am Jason son of Jupiter. I'm pretty sure all of you remember me, but I do see some new faces," he says.

Jason's POV

When I got off the boat, I heard gasps, and then I introduced myself. I saw a guy with strong muscles, but then I looked at his baby face that ruined the image. Then, I saw Hazel, who was staring at me with her jaw dropped. Somehow, she looked more mature. I saw someone with jet black messed up hair, and sea green eyes standing next to Hazel, so I figured that was Percy Jackson. _Oh my gods! _I thought. When did Reyna get so beautiful? Her long black hair was in a braid, and she was wearing her purple toga. Still, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Alright, Frank and Hazel, you can give the Greeks a tour of the camp. Annabeth, you may go with Percy. Romans, off to your duty," I heard Reyna call out. With that, everyone left and soon it was just Annabeth, Percy, Reyna, and me.

"Hi, I'm Percy son of Poseidon!"

"I'm Jason son of Jupiter-I mean Zeus."

"We can talk at dinner time okay? I want to spend time with Annabeth."

"Yeah, sure."

And with that Annabeth pulled Percy aside and started yelling at him, so I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I heard a sharp voice call out at me, and I instantly turned around to see Reyna gazing at me with her beautiful piercing eyes.

"Umm…"

"Well are you going to answer or just stand there staring at me all day?"

"Oh, umm, I was laughing at how Annabeth started yelling at Percy."

Reyna looked over at Annabeth and Percy, and cracked a smile, but as quickly as I came, it was gone.

"Why did you leave me Jason?" Reyna said quietly.

I was startled at the question.

"Reyna, you know I would never leave you on purpose."

"I know, it's just, it became too much to handle and I'm glad I got Percy but…"

"Oh gods, Reyna I didn't know it was so hard on you." I pulled her in for a hug. She buried her head in my chest.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I've missed you too," I said.

She pulled apart, and asked me, "How much of me do you remember?"

"I remember everything," I said softly, "I also remember how much I love you."

I kissed her full on the lips, at first she was too shocked to do anything, but then she kissed me back. We pulled apart, gasping for air. Reyna was smiling, and she said, "Come on, you have a lot of praetor work to do after going missing for eight months."

I just shook my head and followed her smiling the whole way there.

**A/N: I know it wasn't that good, but please review! *bambi eyes***


End file.
